300lb Beauty
by PingPong Girl
Summary: 300 pounds of fat, a sack full of deceit, a liter of tears, a cup of heartache, a pint of determination...Revenge never tasted this sweet...
1. The Fat is Furious

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice, because if I did, I wouldn't be suffering because of Quadratics right now. **

**-**

**-**

**300lb. Beauty**

**-**

_**By: Bloodyrozze**_

**-**

**-**

"_'Cause she's bittersweet.  
She knocks me off of my feet.  
And I can't help myself.  
I don't want anyone else.  
She's a mystery.  
She's too much for me.  
But I keep coming back for more.  
She's __**just the girl**__ I'm looking for."_

_-Click Five-_

-

-

Earthquakes, geographical disorders, geological catastrophes, fissures, the continental drift, all of these are closely related to what?

If you're going to answer land, earth, soil, rocks, weathering or global warming, you are WRONG. Very wrong, indeed.

The answer? Mikan Sakura.

Why? Well, you've just got to find out yourself.

-

-

Trotting along the campus hallways, her chins (yes, with an's'), her cheeks, her flabs, her saggy breasts, her oversized hips bouncing along.

She wore a XXXXXL blouse, custom made of course. Her knee high length checkered skirt exposing her ever so huge Gastrocnemius muscle (the bulgy, back part of your leg) with few erect hairs sticking out. Her arms had already creased of too much cellulites and her neck seems to have been swallowed by her chins.

This girl, if she could be identified as one, was Mikan Sakura, prominently known as "Big Mama" of the elite, prestigious alice user school, Alice Gakuen.

Standing 5"5 feet high and weighing 300 pounds, which is obviously far from overweight, more like over-estweight, Mikan Sakura has been famous throughout school. Thus, she was commonly used as their objects of teasing and bullying, but Mikan wasn't a fighter, she simply held back and got used to being maltreated by her classmates.

It is stated that when rocks breaks along a fault, and the energy that is released causes seismic waves to make the ground shake, but for the students in Alice Gakuen, they believe that this law is false. For they usually use the expression "Earthquake!!!" and laugh their heads off once Mikan was in sight.

Even through this, Mikan never faltered. She could've given up and tried losing weight a long time ago, but her best friends, and a guy whom she is secretly in love with said she was fine the way she was and likes her all the same and that served as her motivation as days pass.

Our story revolves around this peculiar being, this intimidating creature that doesn't seem to know the definition of 'Diet'. This possibly inhuman being whose only thoughts revolve around food, food, food and eating more food.

But of course, before every beginning, there is always, the end.

-

-

Mikan, while ignoring the snickers of the students and teachers passing by, briskly, if you call panting every four meters as brisk, walked towards her classroom.

She hated being late, since she'll be the center of attention, and that is one thing she tries to avoid at all cost. She doesn't want to be humiliated. Because she already is, for every second, of every minute, of every hour of every day of every week of every year.

Good thing she has her friends and…Natsume Hyuuga, the campus heart throb, the only boy who has ever accepted her for how she looks like other than her best friend Ruka, and the boy whom she has been crushing on, no evolving into love, since the day he helped her pick up some fallen books and introduced himself to her without a sign of disgust. She knew she finally found her prince. Problem is, she isn't a worthy princess.

"Uh! I can't stand that fat bitch anymore!!! Could the academy like, ship her to Morocco or something?!"

Mikan's hand froze as she was about to turn the doorknob.

She was sure that was Sumire Shouda, a girl who ever since she has transferred to the academy had never stopped commenting on the way she looks. She usually ignores her remarks but something was different right now.

"Yeah, Mikan's _so_ annoying, I mean, hel-lo?! Diet for once?!" Mikan let out a soft gasp. She knew that voice, but peeked on the slightly opened door to make sure. Her hunch was correct. It was Anna Umenomiya, one of her closest friends, well _was_, until now. Ironically, Anna always gave her food.

"So that's why she always gave me energy bars…" Mikan whispered tears forming in her eyes.

"I know we always say it's alright and everything, but seriously, it's getting annoying. And her playful, smiley attitude? One word, creepy. How could she just skip and skip and skip in the hallways when we're with her and her….you knows are bouncing and bouncing. Humiliating!" This time it was Nonoko Ogasawara, also _was_ her closest friend.

"So that's why she always stays five meters away from me…I thought she just doesn't like interacting with people much…" Mikan felt hot tears trickling down her expanded cheek.

"Oh c'mon everyone, Mikan's…nice." Mikan felt slightly relived hearing Ruka Nogi, her only boy best friend, defending her.

"Nice? During my birthday, she didn't even come. Two weeks ago, she burrowed my invention and guess what? It returned to me in bits. Three days ago, she wanted to copy my assignment so I lent it to her, but then she said she lost it. But I found it at the trash can in the school canteen. And yesterday, she asked me to accompany her in coming to class; she turned up late, so I got a red mark on my report card. Please think about what you're saying before spurting out non sense Nogi. That idiot is just an annoying burden."

Mikan felt more salty tears flowing down her face. For her closest friends to have said such bad things behind her back hurt, but hearing her one and only childhood best friend say these things. It hurts like hell. If only Hotaru knew the reasons why those things happened. If only they knew how much suffering she was already in, but chose to tolerate and endure instead, for the sake of her friends, who was now saying their inner most feelings about her. And none were on the positive side.

"Yeah Ruka! I mean she's so clingy to you, don't you find that irritating? Just because she thinks that you're her best friend and all." Anna whined.

"A flirt." Ruka nodded in agreement.

More tears, even Ruka.

"Shut up all of you." Natsume, her beloved's voice sounded deep and hoarse.

Mikan smiled. Natsume was going to protect her. He always has been. He even had talked to her about personal matters. He was a genuine friend.

"Juz' conclude she's some snotty, good for nothing fat filled bitch and get on with it. I'm trying to read here." He said and continued reading his manga.

"See, even Natsume agrees." Sumire pointed out.

Mikan felt like she was crying out an ocean. Her heart felt as though a poisoned dagger had plunged deep into her heart. And it took a while before she realized what was happening.

Her friends…Natsume…hated her?

After all she's done for them, they detest her?

Mikan temporarily forced herself to stop weeping and dried her tears.

_Maybe this was all one huge misunderstanding._ She thought optimistically.

Mikan pushed the partly opened door and smiled at her so called friends.

"Morning." She smiled.

"Good morning Mikan-chan." Anna greeted after she gave Mikan a whole body look which she noticed.

"Nice morning Mikan-chan." Nonoko smiled and headed back to her seat.

"Hotaru!" Mikan screamed as she trudged to hug her best friend. _All is well, it was just a misunderstanding._

_A misunderstanding._

Hotaru gave her the usual three shots to the head using her new and improved Baka Gun Beta 1000.

"Ohayou Ruka-pyon, Natsume!" Mikan smiled widely at them particularly to one person.

"Morning."

"Hn."

Was their response.

Soon, their homeroom adviser, Narumi, rumored to be having a private relationship with Persona, entered with the same goofy grin, and the freaky outfit.

"Ohayou class Kya~!" He greeted and gestured for them to sit.

Mikan squeezed herself into the regular sized chair, too tiny for her though, and positioned her notebook and pen on the table. Suddenly, she felt her chair beginning to wobble.

BAM.

She fell on the floor the broken chair still stuck to her bottom. She struggled to take it off as she rolled on the floor.

"Hotaru, a little help." Mikan asked smiling sheepishly.

But, Hotaru shrugged her off. Hotaru just ignored her.

Mikan glanced at Ruka. He diverted his gaze and patted his pet bunny. Nonoko, she was busy studying the table of elements. Anna, she was acting like she was busy by having a sudden conversation with Koko. Lastly, she looked over to Natsume who made eye contact with her but continued to read his manga as she lay helpless on the floor, her classmates and even teacher chuckling or controlling their laughter.

Narumi after choking down his built up laughter helped her stand.

Mikan jabbed her notebook and books into her bag as she exited the room. No one stopped her.

And after walking five steps from the door, she trembled and let out the agonizing tears that had been longing to come flooding out earlier.

Her friends…Natsume abandoned her.

Her friends….Natsume hate her.

After all she has done for them…after enduring those years where she finally thought they would deem themselves as loyal loving friends. They stab her at the back.

Mikan burst in the principal's office.

"Oy, I'd like to reconsider my decision." Mikan said in a venomous tone. As the man's lips curled into a smug smile.

"Have fun in America, Mikan Sakura."

-

-

-

**Haha! Another fanfic from me, this'll be my last until I finish the others, so I'll be updating depending on my moods hehe!!! **

**Hope you liked it, please review!!!**


	2. The Fat is Shocked

**Disclaimer: Do I have to repeat myself over and over again. **

**-**

**-**

**300lb. Beauty**

**-**

_**By: Bloodyrozze**_

**-**

**-**

"_'Cause she's bittersweet.  
She knocks me off of my feet.  
And I can't help myself.  
I don't want anyone else.  
She's a mystery.  
She's too much for me.  
But I keep coming back for more.  
She's __**just the girl**__ I'm looking for."_

_-Click Five-_

-

-

"This is impossible." Persona sighed and rubbed his aching temples. He was definitely stressed out and freaking tired, though he may not admit it. Please, with his over bloated ego? Not a chance.

Mikan was lying on the floor, like a huge, gigantic, colossal meat bun. The only difference is the presence of hair and the ability to talk and whine about her hungry stomach, which never seems to be satisfied.

"I'm hungry……." Her stomach rumbled as she massaged it and looked pleadingly at Persona who was in the verge of giving up.

"You just ate nine bowls of rice, steak, fettuccini, a punchbowl full of mushroom soup, a plate of scallops, three slices of Bavarian chocolate cake, double dose choco truffles, and two cups of custard," Persona recalled terribly annoyed, "Haven't you had enough?!" he finished in an exasperated tone.

"But my tummy's still complaining, right tummy?" Mikan pouted and started talking to her own towering belly childishly.

In his twelve years of teaching and training students from the Dangerous Ability class, never had he felt so damn irritated or over worked. He was the type who tends to annoy others or if ever he was provoked he'd simply punish them severely. But he wasn't allowed to harm Mikan Sakura. She was, after all, special.

"Why did I agree on this…" He whispered recalling how he made the fatal choice of accepting the Middle School Principal's request on molding Mikan to be a fine Alice user, which includes lowering her body weight and decreasing her measurements, particularly the stomach area, which was indeed one heck of a challenging feat that he, of all people, should've accomplished, the problem was, he just couldn't.

Mikan's need, no, lust for food was as powerful as the urge to inhale in oxygen for our body cells to continue functioning. For her, food brings color into her life though it actually only brings more fat and cellulites.

"Having a hard time, aren't we? Ser-gio." Mocked a deep, husky voice.

"Shut up Chaos. Or do you want to join in our training session? Trust me. I'll prepare something, _liberating_, for you." By the way Persona said it made the hair on Mikan's nape rise. Of course it had another meaning.

"No thanks." Chaos raised his hands in resignation and skidded over Mikan's side on the soft green grass.

"What's up?" He greeted while eying Mikan conspicuously.

Mikan stared at him. With the sun forming a façade, masking his handsome face in an artistic yet grotesque way, she couldn't help but admit he is indeed a beautiful creature. But she still felt a deep hatred for him. The way he greets her coolly, the way his dark hair flows with the wind, the way his blood red eyes seem to pierce her inner being, how he treats her as if she were garbage one time and touched her gently the next…he reminds her too much of…of….

Natsume Hyuuga.

Chaos had the same messy hair, except his were ebony black, a few shades darker than Natsume's. Chaos had the same ruby eyes that burned through her soul every time they land on hers. Chaos had the same cool posture, the lean body and well built muscles, not like she analyzed him head to toe or anything, but one can't help but gaze it his manly wonders whenever he takes his shirt off. Chaos had the same mischievous smirk plastered across his man made marvel of a face which looks as though he was teasing her. Chaos had the same arrogant and graceful strut that makes the people around him mistake him for a model. Chaos was a pervert and had the same habit of peeking under her skirt, mocking its print, whether it was polka dots, stripes, strawberries, and once when she attempted to wear a thong, he called her "Little Miss String".

"You could stop drooling over me, little girl." He said making Mikan return back to reality.

"Who would drool over you?!" Mikan felt her cheeks heat up.

"Apparently, the whole female population and a couple of homos here and there." He flicked his hair and pointed at his gay fan club that were hiding, in a very lousy way, at one bush.

"You know, you're ego's probably bigger than the continent of Asia."

"As they say, little girl. If you got it, flaunt it. I've got the looks. It would be a crime to not share it with the rest of the world. I'm juz' being generous."

Okay, even though he and Natsume had some aspects in which they are similar, they also had differences. Chaos was more self absorbed and narcissistic. Mikan can't help but wonder why handsome men have messed up attitudes while ugly ones are kinder and way more thoughtful.

You really can't have it all.

Persona's phone suddenly rang as he flipped it open and walked a good few meters away from them.

"Who do you think that was?" Chaos asked while joining Mikan in her quest of searching for a bunny shaped cloud.

"I bet It's Narumi," Mikan answered as her stubby finger jolted up and pointed on one cloud. "That cloud looks just like you!"

Chaos followed her finger as his face crinkled. "Hey, don't compare me to a monkey."

"But it _does_ look like you, honestly."

"Well, if that's me then…," He paused and searched the cerulean skies. "That's you."

He pointed at one humongous cloud that had something dangling at its rear making it look like a pig's backside.

Mikan elbowed him hard.

"Ouch, that hurts…" He faked a pained expression as sparkles and flowers surrounded him and tiny beads of tears formed on the corner of his eyes.

Chaos' fan club looked as though they were about to trample on her or burn her body at the stake by the way they were giving her death glares.

"Quit the drama will you, I'm feeling that my end may come sooner than expected."

Chaos smirked and changed his position, which was too awkward for her comfort.

Chaos' head was positioned exactly at the top of her tummy.

"Your stomach could pass for a water bed." He pointed out.

Mikan, using her Telekinesis alice, which she got using one of her secret alices, the copy alice, broke off a branch from a nearby tree and whacked it on Chaos' head.

"What the hell, now that really hurt." He touched the area of impact and winced.

"Oh just shut up."

Mikan looked up and smiled at the birds in V formation flying towards the East.

It's been a year and a half since she's left Gakuen Alice Japan and transferred to Alice Academy in the US. At first it was difficult to adapt, especially the weird accent and language but she managed. When she was introduced as a transfer, the same old snickers and chuckles welcomed her. But at least she wasn't pertained to Big Mama anymore, just the walking Womanzilla. After a few months, she was able to master her new alices and managed to perfect manipulating each one. Soon, her classmates grew so afraid of her that they ceased calling her names. She also made a new friend, whom started as her enemy, Chaos. The renowned school playboy. They were always having cold wars at the start throwing daggers at each other (literally) and even fought over the last piece of pizza one time at the canteen, but somehow they ended up as good friends.

She soothingly patted Chaos' head and played with some strands of his soft hair. It felt like silk in her pudgy fingers.

"I wonder how everyone's doing…" She whispered out of the blue.

"You're about to find out."

Mikan, surprised, reflexively sat down at once, forgetting the fact that Chaos was lying on her abdomen, and was now getting squished.

"I almost died of suffocation." He huffed and wheezed while Mikan only shrugged it off.

"Did I interrupt something?" Persona's lips curled up into a knowing smile. Mikan can't understand why Persona always thinks that something was going on between her and Chaos when there's absolutely nothing but friendship and enemy-ship between them.

"Like there's something to interrupt." Mikan replied folding her arms across her chest.

"Like I'll make a move on her." Chaos said while cracking his knuckles.

"Down kitties, down…I've got very important news," Persona held up a piece of blue paper and diverted his gaze to Mikan. "From Gakuen Alice Japan."

Mikan felt her pulse quickening. She was engulfed and anticipation but at the same time she was scared. Could it be that something bad had happened to her previous school while she was gone? Or maybe, Natsume was deeply hurt.

She couldn't help but shudder at the thought.

"You're going back." Persona announced.

Mikan felt as though a thousand nuclear missiles had just struck her.

"What?"

-

-

**Sorry guys if I went on too fast. But the main plot actually revolves on Mikan coming back than she being gone, plus I wouldn't want to put in so many OCs, so I decided to make the second chapter occur 1 and a half year after she just transferred. **

**Hope it's okay with you.**

**Don't worry though. I'll make up what I've lost. If you find it a bit shabby, then I'll just have to make the next chapter hell better.**

**So yeah, that's all.**

**Thanks to those who reviewed, and sorry if I can't singularly reply to you. As I said, I'm very busy, this is just crammed work.**

**Thanks again.**

**Later.**


End file.
